


Constellation

by Aliyahring



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, but i am sorry, this is going to get happy and then sad, this is going to take awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyahring/pseuds/Aliyahring
Summary: In the beginning of 867 A.D., a child was born in the House of Moons to nine loving brothers, a father, and a mother.In the end of 886 A.D., the beloved miracle child of the House of Moons died alone and afraid, waiting for those he trusted the most.





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! This is my first original story, and I wanted to try to show all of you what sort of thing I had in mind. Hope you enjoy!

“ Listen, listen, it’s a boy !”   
Wailing, heard in the distance, echoed its way through palace walls, granite and marble, making its way to the brothers.   
“ It really is a miracle, a baby brother, considering Her Majesty being barren.”   
” A miracle baby! Our precious baby brother !”   
And it truly was. In the year 867 A.D., a child was born in the House of Moons. A true miracle in its time to a barren women, a beautiful baby was born into royalty, to nine brothers, a loving mother, and an equally loving father. The unnamed baby was a true blessing to the Kingdom of Moon.   
The bedroom was bathed in the twilight of the moon, as it shown down her blessing of ethereal light to the baby laying swaddled in fine cloth. The brothers gathered round, each quietly, but excitedly, sharing and promising what each would do to help him learn of the new life recently given. The father, King Lepus and the mother, Queen Auriga, listened from her bed attentively, proud and exhausted from the the recent ongoing fight of the birth. The baby, tired itself, reached up to grab those wonders above him, not quiet coherent or conscious enough to realize who and what they were. Corvus, the eldest, lightly grabbed the babies hand in his own , struck at how small the tiny human was, and the overwhelming feeling of something taking hold on his heart. The babies fingers held swiftly to those who held him, and the other brothers watched with baited breath. In the quiet of the night, drapes slightly blowing from the nightly wind, the vast room silvery glowing in the moons rays, the baby laughed. All breathes were released in what seemed like a single shudder, smiles forming on different variances of faces. The second eldest, Serpens, turned to the Queen, shadows of the night seemingly disappearing from his face as the wonder and joy took hold, as his voice echoed around the room,  
“ What is his name?”  
It was asked with a quiet sort of reverence, as the room was seemingly suspended for a slow second.   
“Orion, his name is Orion.”

-

 

“Corvus! Corvus! Help me...Corvus! I think I broke-I broke something. Oh god, oh god, I can’t- I cant get up... Corvus!”   
Orion’s breathes were getting progressively quicker, the dust being blown away each time a stale puff of air receded away from his mouth. His vocal chords strained in his throat, as the pain had felt like fire, washing it’s way up to the crown of his head, a headache forming its way as another painful barrier of getting up.   
Silence reigned.   
“ Serpens! Lyra! Please, anybody, please! Oh god, I can’t- Erid! “  
A few more panicked breaths.  
“ Plea- Please, anybody, anybody- Pyxis!”  
Silence reigned.  
A moan made its way through his tightly wound throat, and escaped through his chapped lips into the dry air. The walls of the rift, deep in the dense forest, only shrouded him in oncoming darkness of the night, but not as seemingly beautiful as Orion had thought it to be. Now it was terrifying. No, not the night itself, but the thought of bearing through it alone.   
“ Cepheus, please...Crux.”  
It was getting quieter, more whispers than shouts, the once panicked voice slowly fading away as the darkness took all the was left into its arms, where the shadows smothered until silence was born.   
A few more desperate names.  
“ Cin- Ceros...anybody please... Corvus.”  
Again, whispered with such delicacy, such aching trust.   
The moon watched, as it did all those years ago.  
The crickets chirped, the wind once again drifting through the trees, and the moons rays were benevolent upon the life of the forest. They, however, did not reach into the dark grasps of the rift, unseen to those who were not expecting, but seen to those knowing. The moons rays did not reach down, did not bless, did not comfort. It did not see the remains of what looked like a wooden-made sword, too broken and splintered, resting to look like the rest of the fallen tree branches once attached to lively trees. It did not see the crimson rudish color, the same as the tightly packed clay on the banks of its rivers, seep into the dirt. It did not hear the remained voice of one, and it did not guide to those who could not bear to walk. It did not see, and was not seen, by unseeing eyes.   
In the end of 886 A.D. the silence reigned. Nine brothers, belonging the the House of Moon, walked away.  
In the end of 886 A.D., the beloved miracle child of King Lepus and the deceased Queen Auriga, died alone and afraid, combining with the shadows of the night, which has once loved him.  
In the end of 886 A.D., Orion Sirius Auriga Moon waited patiently for his brothers to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of the Story of Joseph in the Bible, in the tense of his brother abandoning him. I hope it was good enough for you guys, and my rambling brain didn’t confuse you guys... thanks again, and please comment if you have some ideas of where I should take it ( I sorta had an idea for a backstory, but I’m not so sure of the story happening after Orion’s death) Thanks loves!


End file.
